Yellow Frick
Click here to visit the gallery for Yellow Frick! Yellow Frick is the deuteragonist of the Hey Batrick comics and universe. He is a strong, buffed and christian version of Winnie the Pooh, who plans to end swearing once and for all, even for words that aren't even real swear words such as "frick" and "heck". Biology Birth He was originally a book character from the mind of A.A. Milne, until Disney started to make all sorts of stuff about him with permission from Milne. This was all before he went from a cuddly, honey-loving bear to a buff, enraged and christian beast. Becoming the Yellow Frick What made him ballistic over swears in the first place is him eating what he thought was honey, but it turned out to be the fucking fricking holy bible. Although Tigger tried to warn him not to eat it, he just then became christian. As Tigger shouted "Fucking shit, Pooh! That's not honey! You're eating the fucking holy Bible!", the enraged Pooh got buffed up and warned Tigger with his trademark phase "Sorry sir, this is a christian server so ��o ��wearing." Although "shit" and "fuck" were just normal words that would trigger him, they later became even worse and caused his ballistic mode to burst out. After discovering Christian Pooh, Minecraft and Roblox users went crazy over him and made him a guardian of their christian servers to stop people from shouting "frick" and "heck", which those 2 words got on his nerves to the point that he outright yelled and attacked when they were heard. Meeting ��atrick He first met Batrick one day as he was eating honey and playing in the fields. He said "hey" to him, but Batrick, not knowing his name was Pooh, blurted out "Whatsup Yellow '''F R I C K". Of course, Pooh was triggered and warned him with the same phase he used on Tigger, causing Batrick to instantly apologise for it in shock. The 2 managed to get along and became friends over time, although Batrick often annoyed Pooh by calling him "Yellow Frick", so much in fact that Batrick's other friends started calling him it, which always drives him up the wall. Personality When he doesn't hear swearing of any kind, he is a friendly bear with a gold heart and a love for honey. In fact, honey completely soothes him and also makes him stronger when he needs to plummet someone for swearing. He is also christian and believes in Jesus, and denies anyone who swears believes in Jesus. As said above, he utterly hates swear words and will do anything to stop swearing altogether. He even hates words that are hardly even swears, such as "frick", "heck" and "crud". Although he hates "frick", "heck" and "crud" so much he wishes they were never words, there are more major swear words he hates, such as "shit", "crap", and especially the forbidden word invented by the creators: "niheckfrucker" (a combination of swear words). Words he hates Strength He is strong enough to throws trees really high, can overturn a mountain, is immune to bullets, and at his most ballistic, he can punch his way into the core of the Earth, shake the world by jumping, and destroy Mars by simply throwing a car into it (proof). As said above, eating honey makes him even stronger than he already is. Flaws However, those alone don't make him perfect. He usually attacks without thinking and never plans an attack in general. Friends and Enemies Friends * ��atrick * Lancer * Vegeta * Alex * ��eter Griffin * ��erfect ��eter * Ugandan Knuckles * Big Chungus Enemies * I'm Already Tracer * Hit or Miss * Aussie Frick Trivia * He simply hasn't told Batrick and friends yet that his real name is simply Pooh, since he's too distracted by his own rage. * Although he hates "frick" and "heck", he is somewhat OK with people saying "flip" and "freak" in negative ways. Category:Memes Category:Memes with a male character